Puppet Mafia
| image = File:Puppet.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Mafianiac Mafia Troupe | host = Framm18 & Onetruth | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 20 Players (SuperSize) | startdate = 21.11.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1) Filly 2) Sparrowhawk 3) Izzy 4) EDM 5) NickFleming 6) Fox(LJayden) 7) Glycereine 8) Vineetrika 9) JarZe (Seahorse) 10) golfjunkie 11) Phaze(RainThinker) 12) Molly Mae (Gramir89) 13) JarZe 14) Phaze 15) Maurice 16) Viper 17) Araver 18) GMaster479 19) Fox 20) Slick | first = Izzy | last = 9) JarZe 12) Molly Mae | mvp = JarZe |awards = - }} Puppet Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Framm18 & Onetruth. It began on November 21st, 2010 and ended in a Baddie win in D4 (December 2nd, 2010). Game Mechanics The game featured 12 puppets and 12 puppet masters. The puppet masters would sign up via PM and would control their respective puppets night actions. Then the puppets who would have signed up in the thread as normal, would wake up and receive the result of their night action and be forced to defend themselves having no control over what they just did. The idea was to split up the two elements of Mafia, those being Night Actions, and Lynching and force the pair (Puppet, Puppet Master) to work together without direct communication. Rules *Lynches - First time tied = No lynch, afterwards random player in tie is lynched *NO revealing your role, or you lose it's ability. Hinting is fine as long as it is not blatant. *Do NOT reveal who your Puppet Master is, or you will lose your action for the night and vote for the next day cycle. *As for secret codes, I don't mind something hinting to the puppeteer what you think should be your choice of action. Just it can't be a something cryptic. (i.e No A=G, B=J, etc ...) *All successful actions will be mentioned in night posts. The rest will not. If someone is blocked/saved and then targeted by more than one person, I’ll flip a coin to see which action is blocked or the person is saved from, except in the case of a kill, in which the person will be saved from the kill. If one of the actions would’ve been unsuccessful, the save/block will go to the action that would’ve been successful. *Baddies' kill is not blockable and can only be prevented through a save. Role Description Baddies: Have BTSC and Night Kill. Wincon: Outlast the goodies. Only One Puppet Master *'Charlie Horse' - Block - Sings "This is the song that doesn't end"...until the puppet is too confused to act *'Jack-in-the-Box' - Spy - Can pop up on a puppet when it's least expected and observes his or her action for that night *'Scarface - Redirect' - Being a Crimelord, he can hire someone to "convince" a puppet to change his or her target Goodies Wincon: Eliminate the Baddies and Indy *'Triumph the Insult Dog' - Kill - Can insult one puppet until he or she is led to committing suicide *'Kermit' - Save - Can soothe one puppet to perfect health by singing one of his songs *'Yoda' - Block - Uses his skills with the force to resist one attacker *'Woody from Toy Story' - RID Lynch Save - Can gather the rest of Andy's toys to save one puppet from a lynch. Target must be chosen at night. *'Mr. Man-niquin' Vote Manipulation - No Puppet Master - Can mani-pulate votes 0x, 1x, 2x *'Gollum' - Bodyguard - Can die to save one person, if he thinks that person has the ring of power (which has nothing to do with the storyline), if that player is targeted by a kill *'Pinnochio' - Trap - Traps one puppet for a Night/Day cycle and can ask one question. He uses reverse magic to make his or her nose grow if he or she lying *'Willie', the Twilight Zone dummy - Ability Copier - Has learned how to take over the abilities of other puppets and can do so once per night. It is random and never the same puppet twice in a row. Indy *'Chuckie' (No Puppet Master) - Secret WinCon and Secret Ability. Roll of dice: 1) Save 2) Kill 3) Spy 4) Block 5) Trap 6) Own choice. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Baddies * JarZe - Puppet Master * Glycereine - Charlie Horse * JarZe (Seahorse) - Jack-in-the-Box * Molly Mae (Gramir89) - Scarface MVP: JarZe Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Puppets 1) Filly678 - Chuckie - Lynched D3 2) Sparrowhawk - Gollum - Killed N3 3) Izzy - Yoda - Killed N1 4) EDM - Mr Mannequin - Killed N2 5) NickFleming - Woody - Lynched D4 6) Fox (LJayden) - Willie - Killed end of game 7) Glycereine - Charlie Horse - Killed N3 8) Vineetrika - Pinocchio - Lynched D2 9) JarZe (Seahorse) - Jack-in-the-Box - Survived 10) golfjunkie - Kermit - Killled N2 11) Phaze (RainThinker) - Triumph - Killed N4 12) Molly Mae (Gramir89) - Scarface - Survived Puppet Masters 1) JarZe - Baddies PM 2) Phaze - Triumph PM 3) Maurice - Kermit PM 4) Viper - Yoda PM 5) Araver - Woody PM 6) GMaster479 - Pinocchio PM 7) Fox - Willie PM 8) Slick - Gollum PM Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 5